unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A monkey in the palm of your hand
|details = In the New World, it seems there´s a monkey small enough to sit on your palm. I thought it was a bad rumour at first, but several people say the same thing. The request comes from the Guild, can you look into it? The rumour was heard in taverns in Jamaica, so start looking there. |step1 = /I searched the forest, but.../Jamaica/Seafarer/ A story about a very tiny monkey? A monkey so small it could fit in the palm of your hand? I heard about it from the locals on the southern continent and wanted to see it no matter what and looked all over the forest. But I couldn't find it. Maybe it was too small, or maybe I was taken for a fool. |step2 = /Rumours in Cayenne/Jamaica/Seafarer/ But it didn't sound like the guy who told me about it was lying.. But he didn't find the monkey. So it's just a rumour You're also interested, huh? I heard that story in the town of Cayenne. It's up to you if you go, but I can't guarentee that it exists. |step3 = /Master of monkey catching/Cayenne/Port Official/ A small monkey? You're talking about the monkey that lives in the forest in the hinterland, right? I don't think an amateur can find it. Beyond it being small, it's hidden. I was shown it by someone who is known for being able to catch them. He should be in this town somewhere. |step4 = /Master's request/Cayenne/Shipyard Master/ You say you want to see the monkey so small it can fit in the palm of your hand? That's impossible for an amateur. There's a knack to finding them. First of all, it's important to be able to distinguish between the trees. Hold up, that's as far as I'll tell you for free. If you want to hear the rest, how about one cassava? |step5 = /Deep in the Amazon/Cayenne/Shipyard Master/ Ooh, one cassave on you, huh? Thanks. As I promised, I'll tell you about how to find the small monkey. That monkey lives in the depths of the Amazon. If you don't go that far, you won't find it. But if you search the forest randomly, it won't do you any good. The important thin is the trees with scars on the trunks... ///Cassava/1 |step6 = /A wounded tree/Cayenne/Shipyard Master/ You need to find a tree with scars on the trunk which has sap coming out. The small monkey will bite the trunk and wait for one night for the sap to come out. Normally if you scratch a tree, the wound will heal over. But when the monkey does it, the wound stays open and lots of sap comes out. |step7 = /Favourite of a small monkey/Cayenne/Shipyard Master/ So you should find a tree with scars on the trunk with lots of sap coming out and wait. If you do that, a monkey will to eat eventually. They love the sap. First off, go up the Amazon River to the depths of the forest. Then find trees with scars on them. I pray for your good fortune! |step8 = 2/Lots of tree sap/Amazon River Upstream/Diagonal Boulder/ Near the sloping crag, you find a tree with an open hole in the middle of its trunk. From the whole, a sticky sap has been pouring out. According to the story, a small monkey will come to suck on the sap from a tree like this. A small monkey probably bit into this tree to make the hole. |stepfinal = Investigation of a monkey that can sit in your palm/Amazon River Upstream/near Diagonal Boulder/ According to the stories, there's a small monkey that can fit in the palm of your hand in the upper reaches of the Amazon River. As told by the man known for catching them, you found a tree with sap coming out of the trunk. You should look for the small monkey around the tree to the east of the sloping crag. |discoXP = 700 |cardXP = 350 |reportXP = 260 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Amazon River Upstream |seaarea = Amazon River/330 }}